


Expression

by Hotalando



Series: Core [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Drawing, Fighting, Gen, everyday situations on the Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: With different levels of vocal expressions, their way of communication after a fight suits them just fine.





	Expression

Fights were rare among the crew, well at least the kind where you yell at each other and hurt the other’s feelings. They were rare, even more between the two of them. 

He’d slammed the door of the galley shut after losing the argument, for the uptenth time, and escaped to his personal space in the sheltering wombs of the Sunny. Everyone fortunately knew to leave him be, that usually calmed him down a little. Though they could be really mean, they knew when to be a true friend even in a situation like this. 

Exhausted he settled down behind his desk, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Things would be all fine again tomorrow, or maybe even at dinner but that never erased these words from his mind. For the moment, he just wanted to float in this pool of emotions and allow them to have their way with his mind. He usually swallowed his feelings but throughout the years he had taught himself to express them or at least let them take a hold of him for a little while. It made things so much easier and him so much happier in the long run.

And drawing helped too. Straightening up, he opened his eyes to scan the room for his sketchbook. He remembered dropping it on the floor when the storm had rolled over the ship... ah! there. 

A small smile on his lips he opened it to a blank page and got to work, allowing his emotions to pour out of his system onto the paper. 

⸺

“What the fuck, Luffy!” He's just found his sketchbook opened to the page he was working on all night long, and a crappy doodle right in the center of the drawing. It could’ve been anyone but no one’s as untalented at drawing as Luffy.

“Eh?” the strawhat captain props himself up on his elbows, his hair a mess from rolling on the grass with Chopper. He seems oblivious to the tension their fight from yesterday left between them; something that never fails to agitate Usopp.

“What the fuck have you done to my drawing!”

“Ah.” Luffy drops back to the ground, putting the hat on his face to shield from the sun. “I edited it.”

“I fucking know that. Why have you done that?” 

“Cause that guy was sitting in the rain all alone so I gave him an umbrella.” 

“I see that! Just why have you d-” A sudden thought pops up in his head. He looks at his drawing again, the silhouette of a man sitting alone in the rain, now with a funny umbrella above his head. He drew it for the feeling their fight has cursed him with, so what if the umbrella was Luffy’s way of apologizing? “You…” Tears blur his vision for a second, he wipes them away quickly to look down at his best friend. “...thank you.”

A broad smile flashes up underneath the hat while the sniper’s disappearing below deck again.


End file.
